Broken Roots
by Hermione45695
Summary: Harry's summer is that of a prisoner, even abuse has come upon him, when his uncle goes to far and so does Harry, will Harry be able to live with the consequences or is time finally up for him?
1. Chapter 1

a/n...okay this is only my second fic and the first one didn't go so well! So please R&R!!  
  
Disclaimer: everything belongs to JK Rowling  
  
Summary: after returning home after a year of bad things, he is treated very bad and ignored by his friends  
  
As Harry Potter sits alone in the cupboard under the stairs, he thinks. Thinks about why his friends haven't written to him all summer, about how he let Cedric Diggory perish at his very feet, and how he has been treated since he walked in the front door of number 4 Privit Drive. His relatives were being unfair, ignorant, and for the first time...abusive of the fact that he did not fit the standards of their "normalcy". Harry Potter did not fit to their normalcy indeed, in fact, he was a wizard. But not just any wizard, the savior of the wizarding world, The Boy Who Lived. The boy lying in the cupboard under the stairs defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time when he was one year old on a fateful Halloween night, but at a terrible price. His parents died. That is what he is thinking now, how he didn't like all of the fame that he was given, that he didn't deserve it, and that he let his teammate perish.  
  
Thump..Thump..Thump  
  
That was the sound, as Harry thought, was death knocking at his front door. "Oh Harry..Dudley and I have a little present for your birthday." Of course he thought, today was his birthday, he was officially 15 years old and still scared of his uncle. The door opened with a snap and standing there were his pig faced uncle, and his blonde haired pig of a cousin. His uncle grabbed him by the shirt collar and dragged him out of the small cupboard.  
  
"No! Please stop! I didn't do anything! Don't use that...STOP!" and he was smacked across the face. Vernon was carrying a whip in his left hand. He gave a few snaps before he decided to take it on Harry.  
  
"Dudley, take off his shirt and pants...lets see how you like this you freak!", Uncle Vernon said. Dudley did what he was told and pretty soon Harry was left standing there with nothing but underwear on. Cold and humiliated. His ribs poked out of his skin and there was dirt everywhere on his body. His eyes were no longer the vibrant green that they were, but dull and grey. There were bruises and cuts everywhere and he didn't look like any hero, not even a person, but dead.  
  
WHAM  
  
He was hit with the whip and cried out in pain as a new cut formed on his back. This continued for 30 minutes until Uncle Vernon got tired and wanted to get something to eat. Harry lay on the floor, cold and lying in a pool of blood. He started to silent cry, clear salty tears drip down his face and he wished to be with his mother and father, but knew, that wish would never come true..ever. With that he drifted in a state of unconsciousness.  
  
"Kill the spare"  
  
Green light  
  
The face of Cedric Diggory appeared in front of his face. "You killed me Harry! You let me die! You can avoid the killing curse I can't! It's all your fault!", Cedric said, and started chanting this over and over again until Harry couln't stand it anymore and ran out of sight. He tripped over a hard cold rock and read what it said.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Died July 31 1995  
  
Hated and unloved, may his soul Rot in hell.  
  
"NOOOO!!! I'm sorry! I'm not dead! Please I'm sorry! I'm sorry Cedric! It's not my fault!"  
  
"Yes it is", said his mother  
  
"Mum!", she started drifting away. "No Mum come back! I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! Please...  
  
"STUPID FREAK!!!!!"  
  
Harry woke up to something pointed at his face, it was a gun. He gasped his Uncle Vernon couldn't be serious.  
  
"Wh-what are yo-you doing with that!", he cried  
  
"What in the bloody hell do you think?!" he exclaimed. "Your gone Harry Potter, never to see your friends again, never to see the light of day." May your soul rot in Hell" It was in slow motion.....the trigger pulling, his uncle laughing, and the pain. He had been shot in the lower right abdomen twice. His uncle was laughing hysterically. Harry hated him so much, now he would never see his friends again he just wished he could say good bye.  
  
"I wish y-you w-were d-dead" Harry stuttered out with the utmost courage  
  
CRUNCH  
  
His Uncle Vernon fell over dead. As Harry began loosing conciosness he saw a tawny owl fly in and drop and open letter and he saw one word.  
  
Expelled.  
  
AN- okay that's like the longest thing I have ever written in my life! Tell me if u like it cuz I won't update unless people like it!!Heh 


	2. Chapter 2

PAIN. That was the only thing that Harry felt at that very moment. Pain in his heart. Pain in his head. Pain all over his body. Emotional pain. Physical pain. His eyes were closed and it seemed that it would take him forever just to open one eyelid. Pulling together all his strength he opened his left eye. Harry Potter was no longer at number 4 Privit Drive, but in a dark cool (A/N I was going to say snowing but I think its to hot for that so I only said cool!) alleyway. Not knowing how long he was there, or where it was, opened his left eye and with all of his courage and strength, rose to a sitting position by leaning on the stone wall.  
  
As he did this something fell off of his lap. It was a letter, crumpled, from the improper use of Magic Office  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic that an Unforgivable Curse was used in your house at precisely 5:02 PM. As you know that is life in Azkaban and as a second offence you are expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Aurors will be searching for you, I suggest you pack your belongings and be ready when they come to your door. Sincerely, Malfada Hoprick Improper Use of Magic Office  
  
I must have..killed.Uncle Vernon unintentionally. He thought. What was he going to do know, he was alone in a cold alleyway with no food, no water..and no clothes, he had completely forgottten, all he was wearing was underwear. But for some odd reason, he had a wand with him he guessed Uncle Vernon didn't want magical things in the house. His books had probably been burned. Harry was trying to think of what to do when he noticed a store across the street that was closed; he guessed it must have been very late at night. Maybe, since I'm already expelled, than I can use magic, they can't find me, so they can't snap my wand. He gathered up all his strength to stand it was very difficult, his chest hurt and he guessed that one of his ribs was broke. 'But where is the gun shot wound..i was sure he shot me.'he thought .He pushed it out of his mind and struggled at first but got to his feet. Harry felt so humiliated; he was standing in a dark alleyway in nothing but underwear. Nothing could be worse.  
  
Just then....it did.  
  
Rain started pouring down on him, so Harry made a run for it dodging cars and potholes made it to the store.  
  
"Mobiliarbus" Harry whispered. And the glass window was pulled out of its frame and was thrown one block away and qickly dropped, then shattered into a million pieces.  
  
Quickly Harry went into the store and got a pair of pants and shirt and put them on straight away. He was not going to walk around that store half naked!(for Americans this store is equivalent to Wal-Mart) Harry went and got all he could: Clothes, Food, Drink, and anything else that came to mind. He used his wand and a charm to make them shrink so he could fit them in his pocket and just take them with him.  
  
Then with that he jumped through the no glass window and disappeared out of sight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Ron, I'm worried..Harry hasn't written us back yet." Hermione said in a state of panic. "It's just not like him not to write back." By then she had begun to pace. Hermione had been at The Burrow for 3 weeks now and they must have written Harry at least 4 letters...they had no reply. School was starting in 1 week.(AN just to let you know, Harry wasn't in a coma for 3 weeks)  
  
"Maybe his relatives are keeping them from him", Ron replied trying to calm Hermione down.  
  
"No..Ron...I feel it. Something's the matter"  
  
"Hermione, you're just being paranoid, everything is fine, and you will see so when he shows up on the train to school next week. I mean, Hogwarts is Harry's home and he has no intention of not going. I mean even if he was expelled he would still go!!" Ron said in a joking matter  
  
Hermione just glared. "Ron! Don't joke about that! For all we know he could be!"  
  
"WOULD YOU STOP ALREADY!! HARRY IS FINE! HE'S NOT EXPELLED! THERE IS NOTHING WRONG! YOU'RE BEING PARANOID! P-A-R-A-N-O-I-D!!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears. She tore from the kitchen and ran up the narrow staircase. Fred and George were looking at Ron as though he had said something extremely rude. "What?", he asked.  
  
~*~*  
  
"Hey! Get back here, kid!"  
  
Harry ran like the wind, dodging people as he tried to get away from the angry shop owner that he had just stolen from. One can of food. He didn't even have a knife to open it with; he would have if he had his trunk with all his school belongings and the knife that Sirius have given him . School. Today was September the 1st and it was 11:01 AM. The train always leaves on time and his friends wouldn't even care, they would be happy. Not that his friends would wonder where he was. They had written him hate letters over the summer.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hedwig flew in the open window to Harry Potters' room with to letters in her beak. One from Ron Weasely, and one from Hermione Granger, his two best friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He eagerly opened the one from Hermione first. It read:  
  
Harry Potter, I didn't bother to put dear because you are not a dear person. I hate you. Everyone at school hates you and we hope that you never come back again. I would rather die than see your face again at Hogwarts. You didn't even get that good of marks in your classes. You let Cedric Diggory die in that graveyard, so don't bother denying it. I hope I never see you again. Hermione Granger  
  
His heart fell. Surely this couldn't be the Hermione that kissed him on the cheek when he got off the Hogwarts Express. This had to be a joke. Not the Hermione he knew could write something as mean as that letter had been. 'Maybe Ron's is telling me its just a joke.' He thought.  
  
Harry Potter, You're nobody. I never want to see your face again at Hogwarts. If you come back I will switch houses(if it is possible) and be put in Slytherin. That is better than having to wake up and see you every mourning. You are a murderer and I can't believe I ever opened my house to you. I hope you burn in hell(A/n- notice anything.) Ron Weasley  
  
His heart dropped, and splattered.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
A/N ok that's chapter 2, I read over it like 3 times and those are the changes I made, I think I need a beta reader, but I'm not going to give away the job very easily so if u want to e-mail me or IM me, tell me why, and I will let you read the 3rd chapter and make the changes, whose ever Is the best they get it, first come first serve the the 1st 5. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Remember..the more reviews I get the faster I will write! 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally heres chapter 3!!! I love all my reviewers! Sorry I dopnt have time for shoutouts! BETA READER WANTED!  
  
  
  
"Ron, Harry isn't here!" Hermione said getting very nervous  
  
Ron was getting very annoyed. "He's probably can't find the compartment, Hermione, nothing is wrong!"  
  
"Are you sure, maybe you should go look for him!"  
  
"What do u mean ME!? Why don't YOU go and look for him if your so anxious to see him!"  
  
" I would but I haven't even started reading Standard Book of Spells: Grade 5 yet"  
  
"Fine! I'll be back soon."  
  
6:00  
  
The Hogwarts express should have arrived at Hogwarts by now. People would be seeing that he, Harry Potter, was not there. Instead the famous boy who lived, he was stealing scraps of food, wearing rags, and cold. For the beginning of September, it wasn't supposed to be that cold, maybe it was just him, to Harry it felt like it was 30 degrees out.  
  
Harry was beginning to get a bit hungry. So he pulled out a tiny banana and quickly enlarged it to normal size. Siruis must be worried. He thought. Then again, he didn't even know that Harry was missing. Siruis hadn't written him any letters over the summer. Harry should have been worried, but he wasn't, something in the pit of his fragile heart told him 'Everything is fine' was he going insane? He was hearing voices...maybe it was just like his second year, when all he heard was a snake. Quickly he shook that thought out of his head and continued walking down the street  
  
"Padfoot? What are you doing here, your supposed to be hiding!"  
  
"I know Moony! But I get this feeling that something has happened to Harry!", Siruis said, getting a little bit worrited  
  
"Padfoot, I'm sure Harry's fine, we haven't heard anything from Albus, if something was wrong I'm sure Albus would have notified us by-", he was cut off by the swooping of a tawny owl with a letter bearing the Hogwarts Crest.  
  
They gave each other nervous looks. Slowly Moony gathered up some strength to walk to the owl and take the letter.  
  
Remus Lupin, It has come to my attention that 'Padfoot' has been staying with you. I will tell you that this is not a safe situation for him and he should get a move on. Now, to get to the real point of this letter. The Ministry of Magic has informed me that on the date of August 5th at 5:03 P.M. the killing curse was used at #4 Privit Drive. As no muggles in the home have magical abilites it is assumed that Harry has preformed this killing curse. I have tried to reason with them but it is no use. They are on the lookout for him, and you. If u find him keep him close, now start looking. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore  
  
Swift  
  
The letter had fallen out of his hand, with a wide open mouth  
  
'I wonder what Ron and Hermione are thinking of me now' Harry thought, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Seemed the only thing he cared about were Siruis and his 2 best friends in the entire world. Now he was nothing but an orphan living on the streets. He had stooped so low, he didn't know why life was worth living anymore.  
  
Suicide  
  
'Yes..that is my only way out..then I could be with my parents and Hermione and Ron wouldn't have to live with my problems ever again' But he didn't have anything to do it with. Then again, there was a grocery store across the street, they are bound to have knives.  
  
Slowly he crept across the street and into the back alley. 'I wish I had my cloak, it would come in handy now, I could just slip in a slip out and no one would ever know'. He knew that wasn't an option though. Harry tried to open the door, but it was locked. He got out his wand and whispered "Alohomora". The door unlocked and he made his way into the grocery store.  
  
After passing several isles of fruits, vegetables, pasta, and many other delicious looking foods he was getting a bit hungry, but he had come into this store for one reason, and one reason only. To get a knife. Finally, the last isle seemed to have what he was looking for. Butcher knives, butter knifes, steak knives, pocket knives, and very sharp little knives. Harry looked both ways to see if anyone was watching.  
  
Coast is Clear.  
  
Quickly Harry grabbed the little sharp knife and put it in his pocket in a blink of an eye. Casually walking away from the scene of the crime something made a 'Clit' his wand had just fallen out of his jacket along with the knife. Woman and children were staring at him. They looked at him like they looked at a sewer rat with scraps of food.  
  
Harry just stood there, while the mangers and people gathered round..then in a blink of an eye he picked up the wand and the knife and ran out of the store! Security guards, policeman, woman, children, and store clerks all ran out of the store chasing after him. Harry ran as fast as his skinny legs could carry him. He neared a park, Harry looked back to see if anyone was there, it was a man and a security guard chasing him. Harry made a mistake. He was running full speed, looked back, and as he looked forward-  
  
WHAM  
  
Into a pole and was knocked out.  
  
An IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY ITS SO SHORT! I have exams next week, and I have to get a formal dress for winter formal and I have all this other crap! I have to maintain a 3.5 average! Its kinda hard! Lol well you guyz know the drill, the more reviews u get the faster the story comes! I want at least 10 reviews to post the next chapter! (its already written!!) u can reach me if u have any questions!! BTW I need a beta reader!!!  
  
IM cheerbabe45695  
  
e-mail- cheerbabe45695@yahoo.com 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey!! I finally got chapter 4 up!! With exams and everything I haven't had time to write at all but its winter break and I have all the time in the world!! Lol if im not out w/ my friends (which I usually am lol) but just so u know ff.net is being super weird and it wont let me write letters the right way or italize or bold or like underline anything!!! So any time I put (dream) that means it's a dream and I think u guyz can interpret a letter!!  
  
Harry woke up in an unfamilar bed. He heard talking around him, but it seemed like the voices were miles away and it would take years to reach them. For the first time in 2 weeks, he felt warm and secure. 'Maybe that's a bad thing..' He thought as he drifted into the world on sleep.  
  
(dream)  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go!!"  
  
CRASH.  
  
"Not Harry, please not Harry!!"  
  
Green Light.  
  
"You killed me Harry"  
  
Cedric's blank face.  
  
"I'M SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY! CEDRIC I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I COULDN'T HELP IT! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!", Harry said pleading at the foot of his blank face  
  
Cedric just started straight ahead and answered in a monotone voice. "You killed me, you killed me...you...killed...me..." Cedric was swirling out of view. Harry was falling..falling...  
  
(end of dream)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Harry shot up in a cold sweat, he heard footsteps running up the stairs. 'Oh no', Harry quickly pretended to be sleeping. The people came into the room, stood for a second, then left. He wondered who it could be, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. With that last thought he drifted into another nightmare filled slumber.  
  
"What if the aurors come to the door searching for him, what are we going to do then, Moony?" Padfood said as he paced the hard wood floor  
  
"Padfoot, I really don't know yet, but why would they be searching at my house, why would he hide with his old professor." Moony said while trying to calm Padfoot down.  
  
"Well...Moony...I know how aurors can be, they search everywhere, in every nook and cranny they can search until they find what they are looking for, its very difficult to hide from them, I don't know how long it will be until eventually they come searching here."  
  
"We'll get trough Padfoot, we'll get through."  
  
"But Moony, I was reading an article in The Daily Prophet and it said that Harry's uncle shot him, and then Harry used Avada Kedavra, but when I found Harry there was no gunshot wound, it seems strange to me."  
  
Moon stopped dead in his tracks. "Padfoot, are you sure he just didn't heal himself, I mean a strong wizard like him should be able to heal something muggle machine has done."  
  
"I used a wand and it said that he only used a few simple spells."  
  
Moony looked like someone had died. "Oh no.." and with that he sprinted up the stairs  
  
  
  
The next time Harry woke up he felt a lot of pain in his lower left abdomen, and he felt a sticky substance there to. The pain was unbearable and it was everywhere, in his legs, his chest, and in his scar..he couldn't take it anymore! It was like the cructacious but worse!  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH, HELP ANYONE PLEASE.HELP ME!!" Harry's vision was starting to blur, 2 men ran into his room and started murmuring things about an ancient spell he only caught bits and pieces of the conversation as they tended to him.  
  
"..not used in..years"  
  
"....human..not"  
  
".....last...great power.no."  
  
".Padfooot."  
  
"...Moony.."  
  
That sounded vaugly farmiliar...'maybe Sirius was there that day, maybe he saved me'  
  
"..Sirius.." he sad in a low whisper that could barely be heard.  
  
"...-rry...okay....-m here.don-....sleep.." but couldn't make out anymore words or faces, they swam out of view and he was thrown into nightmares of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: hey im really sorry it was so late but its here now! I expect many reviews...i need a beta reader!! E-mail me for details!!  
  
IM: cheerbabe45695  
  
e-mail cheerbabe45695@yahoo.com 


	5. Authors note: finally!

AN: hey its me the author! I know I haven't written but I just read over my story and I was like wow I can do so much w/ this, so review if u want me to continue, I can make it in harry's 6th year btw 


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry for the completely long wait, I just discovered this while going on ff.net a few days ago and realized it was mine! Since it's summer, I have time, so enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Discoveries  
  
He felt like he was floating on clouds, in the air and having his face be warmed by the beautiful rays of the sun. He wanted to spend the rest of his life just floating in instantaneous luxury with the ones he loved, but he knew, in doubt, that it was impossible. Someone was calling his name, the voice seemed like it was miles and miles away. It was like he was millions of miles down in the bottom of the ocean and the person was in heaven, a ways away above the clouds, stars, and planets. _"Harry...Harry..."_ It was calling him, wanted him to come where the person was. "In a moment", He thought as he drifted onward into peaceful bliss...  
  
_ "...happened...-ed healthy...-ppens now"_  
  
_ "...-ow...-mione...going to do....-t him..."_  
  
He heard the voices from the peaceful bliss that he slept in, if this even was sleep. The voices sounded to people that he cared about and he wondered why they weren't in the peaceful place he was and wondered if they were coming anytime soon. They were getting closer and he could make out whole sentences...the voices sounded very familiar and he could feel growing sensations in his lower abdomen and chest, painful marks of something that happened in the past but he didn't know what they were. A painful reminder of what happened before he got to the Land of Luxury...closer and closer he was coming to the voices...worse and worse the pains got...A pair of eyes snapped open in Suite 2 on the Sixth Floor named:  
  
_**UNKNOWN**:...............................................Sixth Floor_  
  
(unknown sicknesses and diseases acquired by unknown things)  
  
A boy named Harry Potter looked around and saw...nothing. There was nobody around his bed. He was in an empty ward on the farthest bed next to the farthest window on the farthest end of the ward, it was very dark, the only light was coming from the door that lead out of the ward. Harry tried to movie around a bit but couldn't quite figure out a way because every time he flinched, searing pains would rush up and down, starting with his stomach. He winced, and then lowered himself back onto the mattress. Harry saw the door opening and quickly pretended to be sleeping as to not draw any attention to him. He heard many footsteps walk in the ward and a ray of light as the footsteps gathered speed and walked over to him, the people who belonged to the footsteps started speaking.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I thought I heard moving, I thought...maybe finally, you know..." Hermione Granger spoke to another person moving next to her.  
  
"That is quite alright Ms. Granger", came the soft, subtle voice of Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, "We all wish something would happen, but it looks like wishing is not going to bring him back, sometimes I hope that he will not wake up, then the affects of his actions will go unnoticed."  
  
"Professor, you don't really mean that, I mean, it hasn't been that long, only about a week, he has to be cleared of all charges, like in his 5th year fighting off the dementors to save his cousin."  
  
"Ah, that is the glory of the situation, he may not be cleared, but then again he might. The minister and I have tested his wand and it showed no shadows of the killing curse, which makes us think, if he was using a type of wandless magic, a type of magic that has not been used in years. This also has me wonder of he indeed did it without knowing it, I'm sure you know what this is, you seem to be a very clever witch and this is a very famous type of magic, but very, very rare to find in any wizard. I assume you know what type I am talking about, dear?" She did not speak; she knew indeed what type of magic her professor was talking about. Aculitamena is a magic that sustains wounds, jinxes, and other forms of harm that comes to the wizard. Then the professor spoke again, "Maybe you would like to go to the library and look up more on this...it is on the 8th floor", and with that last sentence she ran out of the ward. "You know Harry, you don't fool me..." came the words from Albus Dumbledore as he strode out of the ward and left a dumbstruck Harry lying there in pain.  
  
_What had Hermione been speaking of, why was she ever there, why was Dumbledore there, how did he know..._These and more thoughts Harry thought as he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.  
  
DREAM  
  
_Harry was walking around an empty graveyard that was covered in smog and gloom sulking around it. The full moon was visible beyond the leafless trees blowing in the wind high above his head. He walked slowly along the winding path, turning around, he felt the sensation that he was being followed and watched. Before he could think of another thing his scar exploded with pain and he felt himself fall to the ground. Through the blinding pain he felt from his scar he could see a tombstone. Labeled Cedric Diggory, he felt his eyes well up with tears, from the pain, and from remorse. "Cedric I am so sorry! I didn't mean to kill you! I'm sorry it's my entire fault! It's my entire fault! If I could go back and change it I would, you were so much better than me! If it wasn't for me you would have won and would probably be in the States celebrating your winnings!" Harry screamed to the tombstone, deeply hoping it would forgive hi.  
  
"Yes, Harry", he heard high-pitched nasty voice whisper, "It is all your fault and you should die."  
  
"..V-Voldemort...get away from me-!", he shouted as he tried to stand up and reached in his pocket for his wand, only to discover that it was not there.  
  
"Looking for this", Voldemort held up Harry's wand and waved it to Harry as though to make him jump up for it like a young child. Harry didn't know what to do, so he did the first thing that came to his mind: Kill Voldemort, with or without a wand. Harry put on a brilliant burst of speed toward Voldemort aiming his body as to tackle him on impact, but it was all to late as Voldemort shouted "Crucio!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground, writhing in pain from the unforgiviable curse that has been bestowed upon him. But then, as quickly as it started, the pain was gone, and Harry rose to his feet. He looked up and saw a look of shock and surprise on the evil man's face. Voldemort was still concentrating and still had his wand risen to Harry. Voldemort had not lifted the curse from Harry Potter.  
_

AN: wow I can't believe I actually continued this story. It all got started when I was on the phone with my best friend and she read it, liked it, and told me I should do it, so I was like what the hell why not. But please please please review because I love knowing if people like it or don't and what I should improve on. Thanks a ton!  
  
Jessica


End file.
